lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/The Dragons Advent - Nel'zios vs. Wild Wind Syphon Dragon
NOTE: The Duel takes place after Nel'zios's duel with " " (possessed by Superbia of the Jaakuna Clan). =Deck Masters= *Nel'zios: "Rainbow-Eyes Young Dragon" *Wild Wind Syphon Dragon: "Wild Wind Syphon Dragon" Turn 1: Wild Wind * Normal Summons "Wildwing Heaven Strix" (0'/1600). * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Nel'zios * Draws. * Normal Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Barox" ('1380/1530). * Uses the effect of "Barox", Special Summoning "Rainbow-Eyes Kamionwizard" from his Deck. (1300/1100). * Activates "Rainbow-Eyes Violet Fusion" from his hand, using his "Barox" and "Kamionwizard" to Fusion Summon " " (2800/2000). * "Starving Venom" attacks "Heaven Strix", but Wild Wind activates the effect of "Heaven Strix, changing to Defense Position (0/'1600') to negate the attack. * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 3: Wild Wind * Draws. * Treats "Starving Venom" as a monster with no name, Attribute, Type, ATK and DEF (which become 0'/0) to Syphon Summon "Wildwing Sky Dragon" ('3000/2500). * Nel'zios activates his Set "Rainbow-Eyes Masquerade" to Tribute "Starving Venom" and destroy Wild Wind's "Sky Dragon" and "Heaven Strix". * Normal Summons "Wildwing Roaring Dragon" (1700/0). * Uses the effect of "Roaring Dragon", adding "Wildwing Talon Hawk" from his Deck to his hand. * "Roaring Dragon" attacks Nel'zios directly, but he uses the effect of "Rainbow-Eyes Cat Girl" from his hand, Special Summoning it (1200/'1200') and changing "Roaring Dragon" to Defense Position. (1700/'0'). * Ends his turn. Turn 4: Nel'zios * Draws. * Tributes "Cat Girl" to Tribute Summon "Rainbow-Eyes Seraph" (2200/1500). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Uses the effect of "Seraph", activating "Rainbow-Eyes Dwarf" in the turn it was Set, which is Special Summoned as a monster. (1600/0). * Wild Wind uses the effect of "Wildwing Kuriboh" in his hand, discarding it to prevent his "Wildwing" monsters from being destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 5: Wild Wind * Draws. * Treats "Seraph" as a monster with no name, Attribute, Type, ATK and DEF (which become 0'/0) to Syphon Summon "Wildwing Talon Hawk" ('2400/1900). * Uses the effect of "Talon Hawk", making "Dwarf" lose ATK equal to half the Syphoned monster's ATK (which was 2200), but Nel'zios activates his Set "Rainbow-Eyes Glare", banishing "Cat Girl" and "Masquerade" from his Graveyard to negate the effect of "Talon Hawk" and destroying it. * Special Summons "Wildwing Blade Lanius" from his hand, as he controls another "Wildwing" monster (1000/'1000'), also, since he controls another "Wildwing" monster, Nel'zios cannot target it for an attack or with a card effect. * Ends his turn. Turn 6: Nel'zios * Draws. * Normal Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Samurai" (1600/900). * Banishes "Samurai" and "Dwarf" to Spatial Summon "Rainbow-Eyes Coatl" (2400/1700). * Switches "nameless" ("Rainbow-Eyes Seraph") to Defense Position (0/'0'). * "Coatl" attacks "Roaring Dragon". * Uses the effect of "Coatl", changing "Roaring Dragon" to Attack Position, also it loses 500 ATK. (1700 -> 1200/0), and allowing Nel'zios to draw 1 card. (Wild Wind: 4000 -> 2800). * Equips "Nijimenoken" to "Coatl" (2400 -> 3400/1700). * Ends his turn. Turn 7: Wild Wind * Draws. * Treats "Coatl" as a monster with no name, Attribute, Type, ATK and DEF (which become 0'/0) to Syphon Summon "Wildwing Gust Dragon" ('1000/1200) (since "Coatl" is no longer a "Rainbow-Eyes" monster, "Nijimenoken" loses its target). * Uses the effect of "Gust Dragon", gaining ATK equal to the Syphoned monster's original ATK. (Gust Dragon: 1000 -> 3400/1200). * "Gust Dragon" attacks "unnamed" ("Coatl") (Nel'zios: 4000 -> 600). * Uses the effect of "Gust Dragon", destroying the other "unnamed" ("Seraph") * Ends his turn. Turn 8: Nel'zios * Draws. * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 9: Wild Wind * Draws. * "Gust Dragon" attacks Nel'zios directly, but Nel'zios activates his Set "Rainbow-Eyes Shadows", reviving "Barox" (1380/'1530') and "Kamionwizard" (1300/'1100') as DARK monsters. * "Kamionwizard"'s effect activates, Setting "Rainbow-Eyes Racer" from his Deck. * Gust Dragon" attacks and destroys "Kamionwizard". * Ends his turn. Turn 10: Nel'zios * Draws. * Activates "Rainbow-Eyes Racer", reviving "Kamionwizard" (1300/'1100'). * Uses the effect of "Kamionwizard", Setting "Rainbow-Eyes Defense". * Tributes his "Kamionwizard" and "Barox" to Tribute Summon "Speed Stripe Relay Dragon" (2500/2000, Point: 3'''). * "Speed Stripe" attacks "Gust Dragon". * Uses the effect of "Speed Stripe" (Point: 3 -> '''2) (Gust Dragon: 3400 -> 1700/1200 -> 600) (Wild Wind: 4000 -> 3200). * Ends his turn. Turn 11: Wild Wind * Draws. * Treats "Speed Stripe" as a monster with no name, Attribute, Type, ATK and DEF (which become 0'/0) to Syphon Summon "Wild Wind Syphon Dragon" ('2500/2000). * "Wild Wind" attacks "unnamed" ("Speed Stripe"), but Nel'zios activates his Set "Rainbow-Eyes Defense", banishing "Seraph" and Tributing the unnamed "Speed Stripe", to negate the attack, end the Battle Phase, and Special Summoning 1 Dragon-Type monster with 2500 or more ATK and 2000 DEF from his Graveyard. He chooses "Starving Venom" (2800/2000). * Ends his turn. Turn 12: Nel'zios * Draws. * "Starving Venom" attacks and destroys "Wild Wind" (Wild Wind: 3200 -> 2900). Since Wild Wind's Deck Master is destroyed, Nel'zios wins. Category:Blog posts